


Some of us love you Achilles, it’s not much but there’s proof

by 1917_and_feelings



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles Likes Being Called A Good Boy, Aftercare, Begging, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with a hint of Plot, Reflection, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Doubt, Shameless Smut, Teasing, These Two Simp Like Crazy For Each Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottom achilles, top patroclus, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: (Title from the song Achilles Come Down) Basically the reunion sex we all knew happened.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Some of us love you Achilles, it’s not much but there’s proof

Achilles almost couldn't believe it. He had to blink a few times and wipe his eyes in order to convince himself that what he was seeing was real. 

Right in front of him sat his lover, Patroclus. It had been such a long time since they had last seen each other. Or maybe it hadn't been as long as he thought, but he stopped keeping track of time once Patroclus died. 

Patroclus finally looked up, seeming to have finally taken note of his presence, "Achilles!" 

Achilles' lower lip wobbled, "P-patroclus!" 

Patroclus got up and rushed to Achilles, wasting no time in pulling his lover in for a hug. Achilles whimpered and cried into Patroclus' neck, clinging to him tightly. 

Patroclus fought back his own tears so he could better comfort Achilles. He slowly rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

Patroclus whispered, "My love, my love, oh it's so good to see you again. What a sight for sore eyes." 

Achilles only sobbed harder as memories of Patroclus' body came flooding back to him. The bloodstained tunic, the lifelessness, the limpness. 

The anger. 

Achilles took a deep breath and opted to focus on the feeling of Patroclus' muscular arms around him. And the sweet sound of his voice in his ears. And the gentle scent of pomegranates figs and lavender coming from him. 

It made something warm stir in his lower belly, but he tried to ignore it. 

Patroclus stepped back a little once Achilles calmed down, "My most beautiful boy, it's such a relief to see you again." 

Achilles said, "I could say the same for you. It has been so long..." 

"I know." 

Achilles rested a hand on the side of Patroclus' face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. Patroclus let out a soft sigh and leaned into the touch. A smile on his face. He gently rubbed his cheek onto Achilles' hand, making Achilles giggle as his beard tickled the palm of his hand. 

Patroclus opened his eyes and gazed into Achilles' lovingly. 

Achilles breathed, "Kiss me..." 

Without another word Patroclus leaned in and pressed his lips to Achilles'. The blond mewled into the kiss, and the brunet held him tighter. The kiss was long and passionate, igniting arousal in both men. 

Achilles made another sound as Patroclus nipped his lower lip and softly tugged on it. He opened his mouth to let Patroclus push his tongue in. The blond shivered as he tasted pomegranates on Patroclus' tongue. It was a lovely taste, and even lovelier like this. 

They pulled apart a few moments later, panting as they smiled at each other. Achilles then blushed as he realized he was half hard under his kilt. Patroclus noticed and chuckled. 

"It's okay, I'm aroused too darling." 

Achilles smiled and glanced down, noticing a slight tent in Patroclus' kilt. 

The blond asked, "Maybe we could...do something about this?" 

"And what are you implying?" Patroclus asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Achilles said, "I want-no, I need you to make love to me." 

Patroclus' breath hitched and his eyes widened at the frankness of Achilles' statement. It's not that he didn't want to, or that they hadn't had sex before. They've done so plenty of times. It was just, usually, Achilles was the more bashful one when it came to sex, contrary to popular belief. So hearing those words roll effortlessly off his tongue was a shock, a good one though. 

Patroclus smiled, "My goodness, it really has been a long time hasn't it? I have rarely heard such desperation from you." 

Achilles blushed which only made Patroclus smile even more, "I love it. Come on, I have somewhere we can go." 

With that he took Achilles' hand in his and began leading them somewhere. The blond followed like a lost puppy, just like he followed Patroclus when they were in the mortal realm together. He'd follow him to the ends of the earth without questioning it. He'd follow him into the deepest pits of Tartarus without a single question. 

A few minutes later Achilles found himself in an elaborate bedroom. He didn't have much of a chance to take in his surroundings as Patroclus guided him to the bed and instructed him to lay down. He obeyed mindlessly. 

Patroclus followed suit and straddled him. Achilles gasped softly as Patroclus situated himself on his lap. 

The older man smiled down at his lover, "You're beautiful Achilles. Almost like you were sculpted by Aphrodite herself." 

"Oh, philtatos," Achilles blushed, "you're too kind..." 

It was now Patroclus' turn to blush at the affectionate name Achilles bestowed upon him. 

He leaned down and captured Achilles in another heated kiss. The blond groaned and tangled his fingers in Patroclus' coarse hair, tugging on it a little to draw a quiet moan from him. 

He smiled triumphantly into the kiss, only to be cut off when Patroclus chose to lick into his mouth teasingly. Patroclus then pulled away, chuckling as Achilles absentmindedly chased after him for another kiss. He carefully shoved Achilles back down.

"Patience, darling. I'll give you what you need in time. I just want to take you apart first." 

Those words sent another intoxicating jolt of arousal through Achilles. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath in order to not become too overwhelmed. Patroclus graciously let him have his moment, and just watched his lover in awe. Taking time to commit every detail of Achilles' face and visible body to memory. 

Soon enough Achilles opened his eyes again and Patroclus smiled, "Glad to see my words still affect you so." 

"Don't tease." 

"I'm not teasing," Patroclus said slyly, "just stating an observation. A fact, if you will." 

He dipped down and kissed Achilles on the cheek, moving on to his jaw then to his neck. Achilles moaned as Patroclus nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck, biting and sucking in order to leave marks behind. 

Patroclus laughed a little, "You are exceptionally vocal right now, why's that?" 

"It's been so long..." 

"Hmm?" 

"It's been so long since we've done this..." 

Patroclus sat up so he was eye to eye with Achilles, "You mean you didn't have sex with anyone else?" 

Achilles shook his head, "No. I tried but I...I couldn't do it. I looked at him and all I saw was you but it wasn't the same. Not in the slightest. He couldn't make me feel as good as you do. And I tried touching myself and I couldn't ever bring myself to...to orgasm. It's been so long..." 

"Well...no wonder you're so needy and vocal then. But don't worry, I'll take care of you. I always do." 

"Y-yeah, you do. I'm just your dumb little boy..." 

Patroclus' eyes widened, he'd forgotten about that. Achilles liked to be, for lack of a better word, dumbed down in bed. Made to seem stupid and helpless. Entirely reliant on Patroclus. Patroclus assumed it stemmed from the mistreatment by his parents, but that was only a guess and he wasn't too inclined to look into it. It was also something Achilles did to cope during the war, when his brain was on overdrive and his anxiety out of control. He just shut down and let Patroclus fuck him into oblivion. It was some of the only good memories of the war. Everything else about it both men were happy to forget about. 

"Yeah," he replied, "need me to help you. Need me to make you feel good, right?" 

"Mm-hm." 

"Well my precious lover, that's what I'm here for." 

Achilles pulled him in for another kiss, a bit sloppier than the others but no less passionate. Patroclus groaned into the kiss and cupped either side of his face. By this point both men were achingly hard under the garments, Achilles even more so from the few years of deprivation. 

Achilles broke the kiss, "I need you to touch me...I'm so hard it hurts!"

"I'll take care of you darling, fret not." 

With that he slid down and gently spread Achilles' muscular legs, hands lingering on his thighs before they moved to push the kilt up. 

Patroclus laughed a little at the sight before him, "No undergarments? You tease." 

Achilles blushed but smiled, "Only for you..." 

"You didn't know that this was going to happen today." 

"I didn't, heh, I just don't like wearing them is all. But don't say you don't enjoy this..." 

Patroclus just snorted and bent down to kiss protruding hipbones softly. The blond shuddered and gasped at the featherlight kisses, and he reached down to grip Patroclus' strong shoulders. 

His breath caught in his throat as Patroclus began trailing kisses down his v-line. As soft and slow as ever. Purposely avoiding Achilles' erection. 

"Come on, please..." Achilles begged. 

Patroclus sat up, eyeing the best of blond curls at the base of Achilles' member. 

"Begging already?" 

He let his fingers follow the path his lips had taken just moments ago, and watched entranced as goosebumps rose in their wake. 

"Yes! You're driving me nuts!" 

"Calm down darling. You know I'll give you what you want. I'm in charge though, okay?" 

"Okay..." 

"Okay." 

Patroclus wrapped a skilled hand around the base of Achilles' dick, and gave it a loving and gentle squeeze. He then gave the tip a soft kiss. The resulting sound made him weak in the knees. 

He took a breath then wrapped his lips around the head, suckling on it softly, caressing the slit with his tongue. The familiar taste of precum sharp on his tongue. It was all so very intoxicating, and he loved it. 

He slowly took all of it into his mouth, leaving Achilles a moaning mess beneath him. The hands on his shoulders flew to his hair, shoving him down the rest of the way. 

Patroclus gagged and sputtered slightly, but didn't pull back. For a few moments he sat with Achilles' cock in his mouth, just feeling the weight of it on his tongue, and the taste of it on his tongue. He will shamelessly admit that it was something he had missed while they were apart from each other. 

He started to bob his head, making Achilles cry out happily. Patroclus couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as Achilles wrapped his legs around his shoulders, effectively trapping him there. Patroclus moved his hands to rest them back on Achilles' thighs. He rubbed and squeezed at the muscle. 

Achilles moaned, "More!" 

Patroclus listened and let his tongue start massaging the vein on the underside of Achilles' member. He gradually picked up the pace and Achilles met him with little half thrusts. 

"I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!" 

Patroclus hummed his approval, and clawed at Achilles' thighs as he came into his mouth and throat. Hot spurt after hot spurt filling his mouth. He swallowed it all as Achilles trembled, coming down from his high. 

Patroclus pulled back and Achilles let him go, he panted softly and wiped the remains of saliva and cum from his chin. 

Achilles smiled dreamily at him, "That was so good..." 

Before Patroclus could get a word in he was yanked down for a kiss. Achilles hummed happily at the taste of his own cum on Patroclus' lips and tongue. 

"Think you can go for another round?" Patroclus asked against Achilles' mouth. 

"Yeah, I'm still so needy..." 

"I can tell my prince." 

They finally broke apart and Patroclus sat back up, and he gazed at his own clothes then Achilles'. 

He said, "Let's get these out of the way, shall we?" 

Achilles nodded, already knowing what he meant. He lifted his hips as Patroclus stripped him of his kilt, and sat up at he undid his cloak and breastplate. Once everything on Achilles was off Patroclus stripped himself. 

Achilles stared at his lover in awe, Patroclus' dark and muscular body on full display for him. His cock twitched in interest and he made grabby hands at him. 

Patroclus laughed and grabbed his hands, placing them on his abdomen, a silent permission to let him touch and explore. 

Achilles let his hands roam and explore Patroclus' body. Patroclus' eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as he sighed with pleasure. Enjoying the feeling of Achilles' hands on him once more. They were rough and calloused but gentle and loving at the same time. 

Without a second thought he reached and grabbed both of Achilles' hands in his own and brought them to his mouth, softly kissing each finger tip and palm and wrist. 

Achilles watched entranced as Patroclus did so. Patroclus traced his thumbs over the lines of his palms, making Achilles smile. 

Patroclus hummed, "You're so beautiful. So stunning." 

Achilles breathed, "So are you...even more so than you care to realize..." 

"Hush Achilles, for this night is all for you." 

"Don't be a fool, it's for both of us." 

Patroclus hummed, "I suppose you're right."

They kissed again, slowly. Taking time to savor it. 

"Want you to fuck me..." Achilles breathed. 

Patroclus smiled as he moved to start kissing Achilles' jaw and neck. With each press of lips to his neck Achilles came more and more undone. 

"Want you to fuck me," Achilles repeated, "want you to fuck me so bad...want you to make me forget my name..." 

Patroclus sucked a mark into the side of his neck, drawing a needy cry out of Achilles. 

Patroclus smiled, "I'm sure I can manage that. Turn you into a thoughtless mess beneath me. You'd like that, wouldn't you, my dear Achilles?" 

Achilles just nodded. Patroclus took the moment to grind himself against his lover, both men gasping in pleasure as they ground against each other. Achilles looked between them as their cocks rubbed together. It was erotic. 

Patroclus huffed a little as he shifted, putting more effort into grinding against Achilles. 

Patroclus swore, "Fuck." 

He then ceased his movements and sat up, leaning to reach into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of oil. Achilles smiled at the sight of it, anticipation mounting in his gut. 

Patroclus chuckled, "Excited, are we?" 

"Mm-hm. You going to fuck me good?" 

"When have I not, darling?" 

"Fair point." 

Every time with Patroclus has been mind blowing. Leaving Achilles speechless and weak in the knees and desperate for more every single time. 

Patroclus moved off of Achilles, "Hands and knees." He softly instructed. 

Achilles obeyed and flipped so he was on all fours. Patroclus grinned and ran a hand up Achilles' back to softly grip the nape of his neck, gently squeezing it. 

"Elbows." 

Achilles instantly knew what he meant and lowered himself to his elbows, grabbing a pillow to make himself more comfortable. 

"Good boy-" 

Patroclus froze and his eyes widened as a whine left Achilles' mouth. 

"Oh my gods, Achilles, I didn't mean to call you that! I-"

Achilles let out a breathy laugh, "You're fine, my love, I liked it." 

"You did?" 

Achilles blushed, "Yeah, I did." 

Patroclus blinked in surprise, "Oh! Do you want me to call you that again?" 

"Please." 

"Then, if that's the case, I'll be happy to oblige." 

Achilles rested his head on the pillow, still smiling as Patroclus removed his hand from the nape of his neck. He then let both of his hands slowly run down Achilles' back, taking time to gently knead the muscle. He let his fingers explore each dip and ridge on Achilles' back, running them lazily yet lovingly over the expanse. 

The blond trembled and bit his lip, ashamed to admit that he was being aroused by it. He would willingly let himself get lost in the touches from Patroclus. Patroclus always seemed to know just what he needed and desired and delivered it without question. 

Achilles laughed a little, "If you don't stop-ah-I'm going to cum like this..." 

"Just from me rubbing your back? Hmm...you make it quite tempting to try it." 

"Don't you dare." 

Patroclus snickered, "Maybe some other time then. I fear we're both far too desperate for something else." 

The blond nodded, "We are." 

The brunet bent down and began leaving kisses down the dip of Achilles' spine. He nipped as he got to his tailbone, a gasp filling the room as he did so. Patroclus moved and groped Achilles' ass in his hands, squeezing and rubbing teasingly. 

Achilles moaned. 

Patroclus stopped and picked up the bottle of oil. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he closed the lid and tossed it back down on the bed as he rubbed his fingers together to warm the liquid. 

Achilles was growing antsy and he pushed his bottom back slightly in a silent plea for Patroclus. The brunet responded by giving his ass a quick slap. 

"Patience, my beloved. Can you be a good boy for me?" 

The blond felt his insides turn to mush at the words, his arms and legs went weak, threatening to give out beneath him. Damn Patroclus and his ability to take him apart with words alone. 

"Well?" Patroclus asked. 

"I'm going to be a good boy for you..." 

"Good." 

Patroclus pressed a slick finger against Achilles' hole, rubbing it slowly. He then slowly slid it in, Achilles grunted at the intrusion but happily accepted it. 

The brunet smiled and kissed Achilles' shoulder blade, "Relax for me, okay?" 

Achilles just nodded and willed himself to relax as Patroclus rubbed his lower back soothingly. Achilles' hole loosened up and he began thrusting his finger in and out slowly. 

Achilles clawed the pillow and closed his eyes, biting his tongue to keep back his babbling and noises. He keened as another finger was pushed into him, a delightful burn radiating up from his backside. 

Patroclus cooed, "Aww, you sound so cute. Love listening to you as you take my fingers and cock. Such a good boy, such a beautiful boy." 

Achilles whined, "Fuck me!" 

"Not yet, you're not prepped. And I don't want to hurt you." 

Achilles whined again and threw a small tantrum, slipping into the headspace that Patroclus always managed to get him into. 

"Be. Good." 

Achilles obeyed the command, pushing himself back to fuck himself on Patroclus' fingers. Patroclus watched, almost hypnotized by the sight. He reached up to stop Achilles' movements, resulting in a pitiful sound, which soon turned into a moan as he slid in a third finger. 

Patroclus began searching for the spot deep inside Achilles that always turned him into a mess. He knew he found it the moment Achilles collapsed beneath him and let out a needy cry. 

"T-there! Keep touching me there!" 

Patroclus kept rubbing his digits against the bundle of nerves, a smirk on his face as Achilles moaned uncontrollably. 

"I-oh! Oh fuck, I'm-"

Before Achilles could finish his sentence Patroclus pulled his fingers out and carelessly wiped them on the sheets. Achilles whimpered at the loss. 

The brunet lifted the blond's hips up and grabbed the bottle of oil again. Pouring it on his hand before he started stroking himself. He swore under his breath as he did so, and Achilles listened intently. 

Patroclus lined himself up with Achilles' hips, he bent down and dropped a few kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes!" 

He gripped his hips tightly and slowly pushed in. Upon first breach Achilles tensed up and sucked in a breath, the burn familiar yet a bit overwhelming. 

Patroclus stopped moving, just the tip inside Achilles, "Breathe darling, you're okay." 

Achilles took a shaky breath and relaxed, Patroclus waiting patiently for him. Achilles then nodded, signaling that he could start moving again. Patroclus continued pushing in, groaning as his dick was surrounded by Achilles' warm and tight hole. It was almost suffocating, but he loved it, was addicted to it honestly. 

Once all the way in he stopped moving again, panting as he waited for Achilles to adjust. He began kissing the side of Achilles' neck as he waited. 

Achilles smiled and tilted his head to give his lover more room to kiss and mark, "You can move...and don't go gentle on me..." 

"I'll give you what I think you can handle." 

With that he slowly pulled out then pushed back in, they both moaned in unison. Patroclus quickly found a rhythm and fucked into Achilles with quick thrusts. 

Achilles cried out and buried his face in the pillow as Patroclus fucked him, Patroclus reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked Achilles' head up. 

Achilles yelped.

Patroclus growled, "I want to hear you. I want to hear your precious noises. Sound so pretty, prettier than the songs of the muses..." 

"Patroclus-" Achilles warned.

"Let them be mad. I'm not wrong." 

He quickened his pace and started angling his thrusts. Achilles screamed as he rammed into his prostate, and he collapsed once more beneath Patroclus. Patroclus effortlessly adjusted himself and kept thrusting into Achilles as he laid down. 

"F-fuck! Harder!" 

Patroclus panted, "Do you want me to break you? Is that what my greedy boy wants?" 

"Yes!" Wailed Achilles. 

Patroclus thrusted even harder, grunting with the effort as Achilles let out broken moans as he was fucked into the bed. 

Achilles moaned, his orgasm mounting in his gut as he was thrusted into and as his cock rubbed against the sheets. 

"I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" 

Patroclus smiled, "Me too baby. Can you hold on for just a little bit?" 

Achilles shook his head, "No! I need to cum now!" 

Patroclus decided to be merciful, "Then cum for me." 

With a cry of Patroclus' name Achilles came. His cum getting on the bed and his abdomen. His body tensed and trembled with over sensitivity as Patroclus kept fucking him through it. 

The older man just smiled as he felt Achilles' hole clench around him, with a final push he sheathed himself fully inside his lover and came with a growl of Achilles' name. 

The blond gasped as he felt himself get spilled into. 

They sat there for a few minutes, panting harshly as they came down from their orgasms. Patroclus took to trailing kisses along Achilles' shoulders to soothe him. 

Achilles mumbled, "Oh no..." 

Patroclus froze, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I shouldn't have gone so hard-"

Achilles quickly shook his head, "Not that. It's just...oh gods I'm hard again..." 

"Oh. Want me to do something about it?" 

"You don't have to if you're too tired, I can easily take care of it myself." 

"No, I can help you. I'd love to, actually. Always love making you feel good." 

Achilles blushed but smiled. Patroclus pulled out and watched as some of his cum followed suit. Achilles trembled at the feeling, but didn't complain. 

Patroclus manhandled Achilles and effortlessly flipped him over so he was on his back, and sure enough Achilles' cock was already half hard again. 

He laughed a little as he leaned down and kissed Achilles. Achilles tangled his hands in Patroclus' hair and kissed back eagerly. 

Patroclus sat up and gazed down at his lover, he rested a hand on the side of Achilles' face, a loving caress that was a stark contrast to what they had previously been doing. Achilles just smiled and pulled his hand to his mouth. Kissing it and nipping at his fingertips teasingly. He then took the thumb into his mouth and sucked on it while gazing into Patroclus' eyes. 

Patroclus felt his member twitch as he watched, entranced by the sight of his thumb sliding in and out of Achilles' mouth. Achilles hallowed his cheeks and licked at the pad of Patroclus' thumb. Achilles soon pulled back, releasing the digit from his mouth. Patroclus looked at it, slick and shining with Achilles' spit and he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on even more than he already was. 

Patroclus said, "The things you do to me..." 

Achilles smiled innocently, "Yeah? You'll have to explain to me in more detail. I'm afraid I...don't quite get what you mean." 

"Don't challenge me." 

Achilles chuckled but it broke off into a breathy moan as Patroclus began attacking his neck and throat once more. 

"My gods, you're driving me nuts Patroclus." 

"That's what I aim for." 

Patroclus moved from his neck to his sculpted chest, kissing it slowly with the same care and attention as he did with his neck. Curious he focused his attention on one of Achilles' nipples. He poked his tongue out slightly and ran it over the hardened bud. 

The sound that came from Achilles was almost enough to make Patroclus cum on the spot, but he willed himself to calm down and relax. 

"Do that again! Please! Fuck, that was so good!" 

Patroclus happily obeyed, especially since he loved the reaction Achilles had to it. He gave it a few more soft licks before kissing it and sucking it into his mouth. 

Achilles' eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned Patroclus' name. Patroclus pulled back and eyed the now swollen and sensitive bud. He moved to the other and repeated his actions, leaving Achilles a babbling mess. Once he was done he kissed down his chest to Achilles' toned stomach.

He dipped his tongue into Achilles' navel making Achilles jolt with pleasure. 

Patroclus started kissing his hips, "You're perfect, you really are. Words can't describe just how much you mean to me, and how much I've missed you. It was terrible being apart from you, felt like there was a hole in my chest, missing. I searched for you everyday, hoping that somehow we just hadn't crossed paths yet. Searched every corner of Elysium. Heh, I even yelled at Hades at one point." 

Achilles blinked away the tears rapidly welling up in his eyes. He didn't feel worthy of the words he was hearing, and the great care and love Patroclus had for him. 

Patroclus trailed his lips to Achilles' thighs, continuing to kiss and bite his way down his body. Achilles clawed at the sheets but let himself be undone under Patroclus' mouth. 

Once Patroclus finished kissing Achilles' feet he looked at Achilles. Taking note of his flushed face, lustful gaze, and parted lips. It was almost comical how little it took to rile Achilles up. He would laugh at it if he weren't turned on by it. 

Achilles quietly asked, "Can you fuck me again? I really want you to do it again." 

Patroclus laughed, "Of course, my beloved." 

He grabbed the bottle of oil and slowly slicked himself up, stroking himself as he stared into Achilles' piercing eyes. Achilles stared back aroused by Patroclus' display. 

Patroclus spread Achilles' legs further and situated himself between them, and slowly pushed into Achilles' inviting hole. 

Achilles sucked in a breath, and wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders as he placed his hands down on the bed on either side of Achilles' head. 

Once all the way in Patroclus allowed Achilles a few moments to acquaint himself with the intrusion again. He reached and gingerly brushed some hair from Achilles' face and kissed his nose, smiling as he felt strong legs wrap around his waist. 

Patroclus started grinding into him with slow rolls of his hips, Achilles letting out a satisfied groan as he did so. Patroclus smiled again and captured him in a slow kiss. Achilles happily kissed back, his breath hitching with each forward thrust. 

The broke apart and Patroclus rested his head in the crook of his neck as he picked up the pace. Nowhere near as rough as last time, and he wasn't planning on that, not this time, instead they were slow yet deep thrusts that made Achilles gasp every time. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Patroclus, my most beloved, the other half of my soul! I love you so much, you're making me feel so good!" 

"I love you too my dear, so deeply it hurts." 

Achilles pulled Patroclus in for another kiss, moaning into Patroclus' mouth as he neared his third orgasm. 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Patroclus asked against his lover's mouth. 

"Yeah-ah, ohh-yeah, I am!" 

Achilles felt the coil in his lower belly tighten before finally snapping. He came with a loud cry bordering on a scream, his body shook and trembled beneath his lover. Patroclus came at the sight and feeling of Achilles tightening around him. He groaned his name as he spilled into his lover for a second time. 

He slowly pulled out, muttering an apology as Achilles tensed up in oversensitivity. 

Achilles panted, "I have nothing left in me..." 

"Me either darling, so no hard feelings." 

Patroclus got up from the bed on shaky legs, and grabbed a rag and walked to the basin of lukewarm water. He dipped the rag in it and ringed it out before going back to the bed. He wiped the cum off of Achilles' abdomen slowly, before gently lifting his legs and wiping his bottom clean as well. Achilles just smiled at him through the process and mumbled a soft 'thank you' as he finished. 

He took the rag to the basin and cleaned it with some soap. He then walked to one of the many shelves in the room and grabbed two glasses and a thing of wine and skillfully poured them each a glass. He walked back to the bed and carefully sat down, Achilles moving to sit up and he happily accepted the drink. 

They sat in a calm silence as they drank, Patroclus playing with Achilles' hair. Once their drinks were gone Patroclus set the glasses aside and they snuggled together under the covers. 

Achilles threw a leg over Patroclus' and laid his head on his chest. Patroclus smiled and wrapped his arms around him. 

Achilles said, "You truly have no idea how much I missed you. You mean everything to me. You're my happiness. The other half of my soul." 

Patroclus blushed but smiled, "I missed you too. You...you gave me a life worth living and a good cause to die for. You may not agree with it, but I had zero qualms about laying my life down for you. I would've done it no matter what. You meant the world to me. You truly did and still do. If I had to die for you again, I'd do it. No questions asked." 

Achilles felt tears well up in his eyes again, and cursed himself for Patroclus' words making him so emotional. He whimpered as tears fell, sliding down his cheek to land on Patroclus' bare chest. 

"Whoa, are you crying? I didn't upset you did I?" Patroclus asked frantically. 

Achilles shook his head and sniffled, "No, it's not that. I just feel like I don't deserve this. I feel unworthy of your unconditional affection." 

"Oh, Achilles, you're so worthy of it. I can't begin to describe just how worthy you are, my dear. You deserve all my love and affection and words of admiration. You're perfect. I'm sure all the gods had a role in your creation." 

"Patroclus-"

"I'm not lying. You're immaculate, flawless really. Perfect for me. Perfect in the eyes of the gods." 

"Stop-"

"I'm not stopping until you understand just how loved you are."

With that he flipped them over and began peppering kisses all over Achilles’ face, Achilles laughed loudly and clung to Patroclus. 

Patroclus cooed, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you~” 

Achilles laughed, “Okay! I get it!” 

Patroclus said, “Then tell me that you’re worthy of my love.” 

Achilles smirked, “You’re worthy of my love.” 

Patroclus playfully rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant. Now do it properly of I’ll start tickling you again, I haven’t forgotten how ticklish you are.” 

The blond stayed quiet, a challenging look on his face.

“Oh,” Patroclus cocked an eyebrow, “you don’t think I’ll do it?” 

Achilles shook his head, “Nope.” 

With a final sigh Patroclus began tickling Achilles’ sides, making Achilles howl with laughter between begging for mercy. 

Patroclus said, “I’ll stop if you admit that you’re more than deserving and worthy of my love.” 

“Fine!” Achilles cried out, “I’m more than deserving and worthy of your love!” 

“Again.” 

Achilles repeated himself and Patroclus let up, laying back down next to Achilles. The blond took a few deep breaths and cuddled up to Patroclus as Patroclus pulled the covers over them. 

They pecked each other on the lips and resumed snuggling. 

Patroclus whispered, “You really are the light of my life. The only reason I got up each day.” 

“You are too. Make me so happy...” 

“Glad I can be of assistance.” 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, both men tired but not tired enough to sleep. The pair kissed again, languidly, just enjoying the feeling of kissing their lover. 

Once they broke apart they giggled softly, just elated to be reunited. 

Achilles yawned, settling back down, “Goodnight Patroclus, I love you.” 

“Goodnight Achilles, I love you too, with all my heart.” 

“And I love you with all my being.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
